New rose
by CutiePieGirly
Summary: Ok so this is the brand new story! updates will be every other day! Ashley is Amy's little sister Which makes her look like her. When Shadow sees her he istantly falls for her but Ashley her her mind set on another guy...
1. Chapter 1

**omg hey guys! It's been so long... but I'm back :D anyway without further ado here you go my little pies:) **Two young teenage girls walked into Mobius boarding high school. They looked round and looked at their crying mothers and their fathers who were trying to be strong but were close to crying. The young rose coloured hedgehog looked at the her best friend, a tanned kangaroo and giggled. This was gonna be fun...

X-X

(Ashley rose's Pov)

"This is gonna be great!" I cried to my best friend Samantha Kangaroo.  
"Yeah but wasn't it a little mean to laugh at our parents?" She replied being a ditherspaz as usual. Trust her hey?  
"Don't worry there only a hop skip and a tube ride away!" I said reassuring her."Oh and amy is taking us on a tour when she's finished her 'date' with Sonic."  
Just as I finished the sentence there was a knock on our dorm door.  
"That must be her!". Samantha dithered.  
I opened the door. It wasn't amy. It was a brown Bat who looked really hot.  
"Hey are you Amy Roses sister?" He asked.  
I just looked at him and opened my mouth. No words came out.  
"She is! And you are?" Sammi said for me.  
"My names Tyler. I'm rouges cousin and she told me that I should come meet you." Tyler said.  
"Errr well that is very nice errr why don't you come in?" I dithered. I don't know what had come over me. He was perfection.  
Tyler had brown swoopy hair and brown eyes. (CutiePieGirly: See story cover for pic of him!xxx)  
"So what's your name then?" He said his eyes blazing into mine.  
"A A Ashley..." I replied.  
"That's a nice name. What's yours?" He asked Sammi.  
"I'm samantha but everyone usually calls me sammi apart from snooty teachers and my mum when she's angry" she rambled on. Honestly that girl sometimes...  
She continued rambling on while he stared at me and we burst out laughing.  
"So do you wanna explore the school with us Tyler?"  
"Why not? I'll go get my friends!" He replied.  
"Ok I'll ask see of some more of our friends are here yet! Meet us back here?"  
"Sure!"  
And with that he ran off to find his friends.  
"Should I call Wolfie and Dino?" Sammi said naming our other two members of our group.  
"Sure I just need to... Freshen up!" I said and grabbed my makeup bag and ran to the bathroom.  
I looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad but I wanted to make a statement.  
Let's see a bit of eyeliner,mascara and a bit of lip gloss.  
As I applied it I thought about Tyler. He looked so cute and he seemed quite nice to. But I can't think to far ahead. I need to get to know him. That is if he likes me. Which he obviously won't. I'm so ugly I need to go to a ugly home.  
I finished my makeup and stepped out of the bathroom. To my surprise I saw Wolfie and Dino waiting.  
"Hey Ash!" They said at the same time.  
Wolfie's real name was Lauren Okumra but we called her wolfie because was a wolf! Lauren had blond hair with blue dip dye.  
Dino was really Diana Millan but we called her Dino. She was a bear with red hair.  
"Hey guys!" I replied.  
"You look way cool! How'd you get your eyeliner like that?!" Dino asked.  
"Well its pretty easy-" There was a knock on the door which interrupted my sentence.  
Sammi got up and opened the door.  
"Oh hey Amy!" She exclaimed happily.  
"Hey you guys!"She said."I'm glad your all here! I can show you around!"  
Fudge! I forgot about Amy!  
"Hey Ames..." I said slowly."I actually forgot you were coming..."  
"That's very nice then!" Amy said sarcastically.  
"I didn't mean to! Anyway I invited some more guys along if you don't mind."  
"More people! I'm not your personal assistant!" She cried angrily and with that stormed out.  
There was about 5 seconds of silence.  
"Well that was very dramatic" Wolfie said.  
"Well my sister has always been Miss Dramatic of the mother-fudging century!" I said disgusted at my sisters behaviour.  
"What did you mean by inviting more people...?" Dino asked me suspiciously.  
"I invited some boys! Isn't that awesome! Flirting on our first day!" I replied excitedly.  
"I didn't know flirting was involved in this plan Ashley!" Sammi cried.  
Sammi was a complete klutz when it came to boys. She would always have a crush on these ugly boys. And I'm not talking just about there looks I'm talking about their personalities to! One was completely racist to the hedgehog race! I laughed when Sonic asked him about this! I've never seen a Rat run any faster!

" Well it kinda is! Didn't you see how Cute he was!" I exclaimed.  
"Cute to you! He had the gayest hair ever!"  
"Samantha Abigail Kangaroo!" I shouted. I knew she hated her full name.  
"ASHLEY ZARA HEDGEHOG!" She screamed at me and literally blowing me away!  
"Calm down you two!" Wolfie cried.  
"I've never seen you so angry Abigail!" Dino said and we burst out laughing apart from her of course.  
"You guys know how much I hate my middle name!" She said still quite angry.  
"Sorry but you said Tyler had gay hair when he doesn't!" I said.  
Everyone just looked at me and stayed really quiet.  
"Is he behind me?" I mouthed at Sammi and she nodded.  
I turned around. He was standing right there with a small beaver and a dog with a strangely shaped head.  
"I'm glad your defending me babe" he said and turned to his friends and gave them high 5's.  
"I've only just met you and your calling me babe? That's a first." I said nervously.  
"Its how I roll" He said smoothly.  
"Introduce us to your friends then Tyler." Sammi said dithering like a dithering thing.  
"Well this is Ethan Beaver" he said pointing to the beaver.  
" And this is Bradley Barks." He pointed to the dog.  
I looked at him and to his friends. This is not how I imagined his friends. I imagined at nice shy guy for sammi and a energetic guy for Wolfie and a crazy guy for Dino. But I guess not everything can be perfect...

How was that? Rubbish I know.. but Anyway reviewwww and bye my little pies!


	2. Chapter 2

Helllooo! I didn't die dw! I just kinda got sidetracked but I'm back now. I'm in the middle of loads of school tests assessments and homework projects. So yeah. I did think of not doing this anymore cause we got hardly any views and zero reviews :( I would love to hear your views please! I really do. And I've got special news! I'm going to do a christmas story! You decide want you want it to be on. Your choices are:  
Sonamy  
Shadamy  
MLP  
Despicable me 2  
Monster High ;)  
Pewdipieeee  
Anthony and Kalel fluff X3  
So those are your choices! Choose wisely young padawans ;D !  
Anyway here you goooooo!

(Ashley pov)  
I turned to my friends and gave them the "face of doom". I only use it when I think something bad is going to happen.  
"So where do you wanna go explore first?" I said feeling less nervous.  
"Oh we thought the food hall cause their giving out freebies." Said Ethan.  
"Freebies!? Where?" Wolfy instantly said.  
"In the food hall. But introduce to your friends Ashy girl" Tyler asked and looked me in the eyes again.  
Carefully stopping myself from melting from his intense stare I replied.  
"Well this is Sammi as you might already know." I said pointing to sammi. " And this is lauren and Diana..."  
"Awesome let's go to the food hall then." He replied.  
We walked to the food hall. Damn it was huge. I guess they had to fit hundreds of students in it though.  
"Diana let's go to the food!" Wolfy said and went running off.  
"We better go to not missing out on free stuff" Bradley said and he and Ethan went off.  
" You comin ash?" Sammi asked looking at Tyler quickly and back at me.  
"Sure I mean there's free food! I doubt I would miss out.." I replied and started to walk off.  
Suddenly I got put back. I turned around and saw it was Tyler.  
"Hey I wanted to asked you a question" he asked  
"Sure what is it?"  
"I know we've only just met but-"  
"Is this one of does stupid jokes that boys usually do because if so don't even try!"  
"No No of course not! Its just I.. I.. Ugh just forget it."  
And with that Tyler walked off. What had I done.  
X..The Next Day...X  
Hey babe. Those were the exact words Tyler said to me when he first saw me this morning. How sweet I thought until I saw his friends sniggering behind him. Why did I even think I'd get a chance with him...

"Sammi what's our first lesson?!" I screeched at her as we walked out of our dorm.  
" History! " She replied as we rushed down the corridor with a bunch of other nervous students around us. I was guessing they were in our year.

We reached the history room and the teacher told us to wait at the back to get put into seating plan. Great! I would probably have to seat next to some weird boy.  
"Ok class my names Mr Mole and I'll be your history teacher this year. Now let's get you into your seats!" Mr mole said over enthusiastically.  
I looked to the person next to me and saw a cat a recognised from our old school. We shared a giggle and quickly looked back at sir.  
"Ok so we'll have Jazzy zebra here and then Bradley here." Sir said.  
A tall zebra and Bradley walked over to the desk.  
"Ok next on this desk we'll have Tyler Bat and... Ashleigh Rose?"  
"Erm sir its AshLEY and do I have to sit next to that thing?" I exclaimed. I did not what to sit near him! I'd only just met him for christ sakes!  
"Yes you do now sit Down!" Sirs mellow mood had disappeared.  
I sat down quickly. Tyler looked at me and winked before sitting down.  
"So bab-"  
"NO!" I cut him off by yell whispering.  
" Hey you don't know I was gonna say babe! I could've said baby girl. Would you like that?"  
The brown Bat shook his hair out of his face. Damn I couldn't help but smile  
"Tyler what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well I gotta nickname you something. We can have nicknames for each other!"  
(Sammi POV)  
I across at Ashley and Tyler. You could see how perfect they looked together they just didn't know it.  
I heard Ashley laugh as Tyler said something. I looked at Tyler. Yeah he was pretty hot but not my type. Besides he had it bad for Ashley I could tell.  
It looked like a certain chipmunk/squirrel thing didn't like them together at all. Throughout the lesson I kept seeing her glaring at Ashley. Not that she noticed. She was to busy working and talking to Tyler...  
(Mystery pov)  
I walked down the hall towards mr Moles class. I had been asked to give him a message from my teacher.  
I knocked on the door and was let in.  
"Yes?" Sir said. His class were in the middle of working so he walked to me.  
"Mrs Goose said to bring the Callum Douglas's report card to her so she can talk to you about it.". I said with no expression or feeling.  
"Ok look after the class for please thanks bye!"  
Sir ran down the hall and out of sight.  
I closed the door and waited for him to come back. Looking round the class I saw students working and a few texting. Not that I cared.  
Suddenly a pink hedgehog caught my eye. Her light green eyes sparkled as she giggled at what the bat next to her had said. She looked strangely like another girl I know. Kind of like Am-  
"You can go now"  
I walked out the room and took one last glance at the girl. And she looked back. I felt my heart melt. Which was not normal for me. I had to go.

**AND END OF CHAPTER**  
**Omg who was the mystery pov? Wooooooooo spooky. Well not really but anyway I hoped you liked it! D Plzzz review my little pies! **  
**Oh yes and who do you think the mystery pov was?**  
**And yes the chipmunk girl is going to be Sally's little sister. Well who else could it be?D**  
**CutiePieGirly**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short just to let you know. Please excuse any grammar mistakes I will fix them... **

Lunch. Probably the best part of school. Apart from the end of school...  
I scanned the room and saw Wolfy and Diana waving at us. They had grabbed a table near my sister which I would usually hate but it meant no one could tease or bully us.  
I walked over casually with Sammi by my side when a Chipmunk appeared in front of us.  
"Excuse me please" I said.  
"No I have a bone to pick with you miss rose!" She cried  
"What! I don't even know you miss-"  
"Just listen up cause I'm gonna say this once and only once. Tyler is my guy and you better not forget it! Now if you don't mind I'm off to see him!"  
And with that she walked off.  
I looked at Sammi and just shrugged it off.  
When we reached the lunch table we were instantly asked what just happened.  
"I don't know some girl came up to me saying something like Tylers her boy!" I answered.  
"Yeah god knows what drugs she's on!" Sammi said making us laugh. (don't take drugs kids! XD)  
"Well she can think again because Tyler is clearly Ashley's boy!" Wolfy giggled.  
I pouted.  
" Tyler is not 'my boy'!" I cried.  
"But your my girl Ashy" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.  
I turned to see Tyler standing behind me.  
"Oh hey Ty!" I said nervously  
"Ty and Ashy? What's this the nickname parade?" Dino said  
"Look its a long story! Anyway Ty somebody's looking for you.". I said twirling my hair.  
"Really? Who is it?" He asked and sat next to me.  
"Some chipmunk girl." I replied gazing into his eyes. He had really nice eyes!  
"Oh yeah.. I better go see her"  
Tyler walked away. What was that about?  
(Tyler pov)  
Shit! She knew her.  
If she found out that Sophia was my girlfriend she'd stop flirting back and wouldn't take any interest in me!  
But why do you want her to take interest in you?  
I don't know cause I want to be her friend?  
Are you sure? What about more than friends?  
Shut up mind.

(Shadow pov)  
"Hey Amy!"  
It was her. She's Amy's sister?  
"Ugh Ashley go away!" She said clearly annoyed.  
Her name was Ashley.  
"Nah sis lemme talk to your friends" She said plonking herself next to me.  
"Sup shads! That's you right?" She asked me.  
I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say.  
"Rude." She muttered.  
"Don't mind him hun he's always like that." Rouge said in a motherly tone.  
"Shads what's wrong cat got your tongue?" Knuckles said in a baby voice to me.  
"Shut up knuckles" I said in a gruff voice.  
"Shesh Shadow no need to get that angry about it." Sonic said.  
Ashley looked at me with her lime eyes piercing into me.  
"Shadow you know you kinda look like Soni-"  
I cut her off.  
"NO I don't!" I shouted and pushed her off her chair.  
Ashley looked at him.  
"I- I didn't" I started to say.  
"Shadow get away from my sister NOW" Amy exclaimed angrily.  
And with that I ran.

**Sorry it was so rubbish I just wanted something for you to read while I wrote the fourth chapter where things begin to happen! Anyway bye my little pies :D**  
**CutiePieGirly**


End file.
